The Peptide Synthesis and Protein and Analysis Core will provide service and advice to RCOB investigators in the area of peptide synthesis, protein sequencing and hexosamine and amino acid analysis. Protein Microsequencing is performed on a Porton Model PI 2090E peptide microsequencing system using on-line HPLC for identification of PTH-amino acids. Identification of the residue released at each cycle is aided by computer software which overlays or subtracts successive PTH-amino acid separations. Peptide Synthesis is performed on a Rainin Model P53 using FMOC solid phase automated peptide chemistry. Peptide are cleaved from the resin support and the purity judged from a reverse-phase HPLC separation. Hexosamine and Amino Acid Analysis is done using the Waters PicoTag system. The Core will be used to a major extent by Projects 3 and 7 and occasionally by Project 6. Equipment for the core, Porton Model PI 2090E peptide microsequencing system, Rainin Model P53 peptide synthesizer and Perkin-Elmer (Series 4) HPLC have recently been acquired from other funding sources.